Many Internet sites provide a frequently asked questions (FAQ) page to provide answers to questions the site provider believes that users may have. For example, a FAQ page for a bank loan may include questions, and the corresponding answers, about repayment options for the bank loan. Traditionally, these FAQ pages are static Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) files.
Static files have inherent limitations on the type of information provided to users and the manner in which the information is displayed. One limitation is that the same questions and answers are displayed to all users of the Internet site. Because of this limitation, users may be given information that does not apply to them. For instance, a FAQ may be displayed on a product that is not available to the user. Another limitation with static files is that the answers must be made generic enough to apply to all users. Finally, the questions are presented in the same order to all the users. Thus, a user may not find an answer to his or her particular question until the end of the page.